Toxic Chemestry
by BakaDaisy
Summary: Kiba remembers a certain Raven boy and their well being. He misses them. What will Kiba do? STORY AFTER FIRST CHAPTER TOLD IN THE PAST! Yaoi KibSasu
1. Chapter 1

Heeey It's my new story! Have fun reading it. Yes it IS yaoi. Enjoii :)

Disclaimer:You know the drill, I don't own, I just (along with many others) wish I did.

Chapter one: I can't believe I trusted you.

He looked into the clouds above him, letting his mane dance in the wind with the coaxing trees. Leaning against his buddy the dog nin stared into space, hoping that maybe he could redo what had already been done. The clouds grew angry and shed tears of frustration that soon mixed with his own. He lay there cursing at himself being so weak, snuggling up to his companion in hope that comfort may be recieved. Hours went by before the boy returned home, obviously drenched in tears of his own and the clouds. He didn't bother to take off his wet clothes or shoes, he simply slothed his way to his room and collapsed onto the bed.

He snuggled his pillow, wishing desperately to stop the tears and the pain cause by a certain Nin. He lay there scolding himself on how stupid he really was to fall for the other boy; let alone trust him. He rolled over, shivering slightly as he was still drenched. He arose and strided into the bathroom to wash up. The warm water hit his body stingly as he was cold and he felt as though he was going to melt under the water. He washed his hair and body quickly, trying to get the deed needed out of the way. Grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist he went to his room looking for some thing warm to help him from catching cold. He changed his sheets and lay there once more, wishing he could redo the tradgey of a relationship.

How did he not see this coming? After all he was very toxic with his ex-lover. Fighting only to make up with rough sex that ended in anther arguement. They had gotten better he did admit, but by now the relationship was over fucked to fix. He rolled onto his side hoping it would help with the pain. Only to find himself in tears again. Why did he trust him? Why did he let himself fall for him? He knew not. He cried himself to sleep, dreaming about previous dates.

He awoke to finding himself on the edge of a cliff, looking down. He was sitting, watching the river below in a peaceful bliss. He tried his best to smile, for the place had so many fond memories. He hugged himself as he started to cry once more. He was so weak and he hated it. He felt so hopeless without the Raven by his side.

Yes, Kiba fell for the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

If only he could take back what he said. If only he could take back those doings and make them right. If only he didn't fall in love.

A/N I know it's short but I will be sure to begin the other chapter in the past. I can't wait :) I hoped you liked it and I can't wait to work on the next chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing, I personally was craving it. So I had to. Have fun kittties, drink safely and fuck protected- and don't forget the whipped cream~

-Looove,  
>BakaDaisy3


	2. Whatevers

**Chapter 2: Hey, I know you!**

** Kiba hated training. He did almost every thing he could just to get out of it. Well, no thats not fair, He didn't HATE training, he just hated the people he would run into at training. Or just public in general. Okay that wasn't true either, he didn't HATE the people he ran into, more of he hated ONE person he ran into.**

** He thought about it more. Okay, So he doesn't HATE that person either, he just hates what the person DOES to him. Well, not litterally like body physical contact does, but as in what he did to his mind. Yes **_**HEEEE.**_** Well, it's not like this person did wrong to him, Naaaah. It's what he made Kiba **_**think.**_

** Not only does thinking in general blow goats when you really don't have to, but it is also unhealthy. Well in Kiba's case it was EXTREMELY unhealthy. Why? Because that bastard made him beg for his body.**

**Yes, **_**BEG. B E G. Verb, to ask desperately of some one.**_

**Yeah, that bastard made him beg for his body. He never would admitt it to himself or to others- his pride clearly in the way. **

_**Honestly! who the hell just falls in love with another guy? And that guy a RAVEN none the less! I swear! I'm just like those fucking fan girls! Well no, but it doesn't help the fact that he makes me feel- and makes me think like-. Damn, life is fucked up all over the place.**_

**Lost in thought, Kiba didn't notice that he was walking straight into a tree. He glared at the tree. When the hell did that get here? He cursed at it before dusting himself off and continuing to walk on his way. He was very cautious normally, but today he was way too deep in thought to even think about any thing else that wasn't on his mind at the moment. **

** He sat down on the cold, damp grass, losing himself in thought once again. The breeze kissed and nipped at his face playfully. Every thing else around him turned to absolute nothing. Well, untill he heard some bastard walk up and disturb his thought. He tried to go back into his trance but he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head. He sighed and stood, fuck it.**

**"It's normally not the best thing to stare baka."**

**Kiba froze. He knew that voice all too well. Waaaaait! When the hell did he get in front of him?**

_**HOLY SHIT! HE CAUGHT ME! Calm it, just slap that sexy smirk on and bullshit your way out of this one! **_

**"Ahaha haha hahaha hahaha! Normal? How would ****YOU**** know any thing about normal?" Kiba stated, trying to sound like the egoistic bitch he was.**

**"A whole lot more than a dog would."**

**He was dumbfounded. That had come to him like a slap in the face. **_**What the hell?**_** Kiba shook it off, smirk growing by the second.**

**"Dogs are smarter than birds. Canines are way smarter than Ravens."**

**"Dogs shit all over the place."**

**"Says the fucking raven! The nerve of you even bringing that up!... Waaait. I'm sorry, you're not a raven at all! You're more of a burnt chicken."**

**"Do you always muse yourself with cheezy half assed puns?"**

**"Just as much as you love that left hand."**

**Silence.**

_**Did I seriosuly just win that? Holy shit, I though he would have had my ass by now! NOO! NOT MY ASS! I MEANT HE WOULD HAVE GOT ME! DAMNIT!"**_

**The raven stared at the boy as he argued with himself. He had to mark, that he looked sexy confused, even if he didn't know what the dog was confused about.**

**Yeah, Sasuke DAMN well Knew he was gay. He would admitt to it. Hell, He OWNED up to the gay term. He was the seme of all semes. He was damn good at what he did and was DAMN proud of it. Why wouldn't he be gay? His brother was the the manliest gay he ever knew. Fucking that cute little blonde. **

**"Well fuck you too!" Kiba yelled. Frustrated with himself and the fact that the Uchiha wasn't moved one bit. He fumed off only to have his wrist grabbed.**

**"How about fuck **_**You"**_

**Kiba stared at the boy for a minute. This didn't seem like it would turn out all too hot. **

_**Oh shit.**_


End file.
